


Little Girl Laughing

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>feat. Ava Wilson from 2.10 Hunted  and 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose: Part One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Laughing

Ava can almost hear the Acheri think, and that's the worst part of it all.

She can no longer look in the mirror -- she's smashed all the mirrors -- but she sometimes sees her own pale face in the glass -- or reflected in the horrified eyes of the kids who go down so that she can stay standing.  Strangers.  They're all strangers to her, and they'd do the same to her, and she knows he would kill her family -- she can pray that Brady is still alive -- even though she knows in her heart  he's not.

Sometimes she wonders if anyone else is coming.  Maybe this is the end of it. Maybe she's won, and it's over.  Maybe the joke is on her, and she's won nothing, but still, she'd be glad if it were over. 

Sometimes she dreams that Sam's brother is looking for her, desperate to find her, falling against his old, pretty car as though it is a swooning couch, or a mother he wishes would hold him up.  Ava gets a little nervous when the dream is so vivid that she sees another man, an older redneck guy in a ballcap, no one she's ever met, but so individual -- and she can hear the growling roar of the old Chevy engine (so different from her little German car) -- she can smell the heavy exhaust of its leaded fuel, full of the performance addititives Dean pours into it like a habit.   These dreams wake her up in a panic, gasping, her heart pounding, but then she calms.  No one can get through these woods but her. She's had that little talk with the Acheri.

As bad as it seems to admit it, they understand one another, the Acheri and Ava.  Ava lets the Acheri know that they can be friends, and when she wins she won't send the Acheri away;  Ava will always let her lurk just outside the room, ready to rush in with a shriek!

Ava has destroyed all the mirrors in the town, but she'll never destroy the Acheri. She'll never stop hearing the frantic giggling of the bad little girl, the little girl who stayed out too late and got lost, the little girl the demons played with till she was all claws and teeth and hunger.

Ava looks in the mirror every time she calls the Acheri, every time she hears her laughing.  And nights, when she locks Ava into the shed, the Acheri's laughter echoes around the emptiness long after the demon is gone, and Ava just sits in the dark, waiting, staring at nothing, a little girl lost and laughing.


End file.
